The game
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: Ciels eyes widened slightly as he looked from the chess board and at the smirking butler sitting across from him.    For the first time, Ciel had lost.  Cielxsebastian yaoi
1. The game

Ciels eyes widened slightly as he looked from the chess board and at the smirking butler sitting across from him.

For the first time, Ciel had lost.

Ciel sat bored in his study. Their was no meetings, paperwork or even assignments from the queen. The sun was high in the bright, cloudless sky. Wind blew softly through the green leaved trees. The temperature was very comfortable and calming. It was a every beautiful day. Birds chirping was the only thing that was audible in the peaceful outside world.

The young boy looked out of the window and glassed around the garden. He seen finny 'taking care' of the lawn and Sebastian cutting some white roses for a vase. A few moments passed and he didn't realize he was till watching his butler until said man glanced up at his master, snapping Ciel out of his daze and blushed as he sat back down, away from the window.

Minuets passed and Ciel stood and started to walk out of his study. Down the stairs and outside. He took a deep breath of the clean air and sat in a bench that was surrounded by tall rose bushes and instead of grass and dirt underneath the bench, it was grey stone. Ciel looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. He stayed like this for a while wind blowing through his blue-grey hair.

"My lord," Ciel heard the well known voice and opened his eyes to look up at a slightly smiling Sebastian. "its time for tea." Sebastian said looking down at the boy.

"Bring it here." Sebastian nodded, bowed then left. Moments later Sebastian came back with a silver cart with a tea pot, tea cup, and a slice of red velvet cake. Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he poured the tea boy took the cup when it was held out to him and sipped slowly. The cake was set in front of him.

Sebastian stood quietly in front of him after announcing the type of cake and tea and watched his master. Ciel glanced up at Sebastian who was smiling faintly. Ciel blushed lightly and looked away. Sebastian smirked and looked up at the sky. Birds flew through the sly filling the silence with chirping. Ciel closed his eye and sat down his cup. Sebastian glanced down at opened his eyes and looked at the cake, then closed them again as he are, savoring the taste. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Sebastian watching him. Ciel looked away, his cheeks warming and looked at the rose bushed as if suddenly amused by them.

When Ciel looked back at Sebastian, he was knelt down in front of him, leaning closer to him. Ciels eyes widened slightly and watched his butler his cheeks as red as the roses that surrounded him as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian stopped a centimeter in front of his face and he started to retie Ciel's bow.

Ciel looked away and Sebastian took Ciel's chin and turned his masters head gently to look at him and rubbed his thumb on the corner of Ciel's lip, not moving the smallest distance away. Then Sebastian stood.

"You had crumbs on your lip bocchan." Sebastian stated and Ciel looked away, not saying anything. Sebastian looked at the quickly turning grey sky and sighed quietly. Ciel also looked up at the sky and stood and walked back outside.

Ciel sat alone in his study as he watched the sunny, happy and calming weather turn into a storm.

The peaceful winds turned in to harsh and powerful winds that blew leafs off of trees. /the bright blue and cloudless sky turned dark and grey covered with big storm clouds. Thunder and rain broke any silence their was and their lighting lighting the room with sudden bursts of bright silver and gold light. Ciel watched as the heavy rain fell from the sky in sheets and listened to the loud thunder in his study. Soon, their was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ciel said, not moving his eyes away from the rain drop covered window. The door opened and Sebastian walked in with a bow and stopped a few feet away from the desk.

"Dinner is ready bocchan." Ciel turned around and looked up at his butler.

"Im not hungry." Ciel said simply then turned again looking back out of the window. Sebastian frowned slightly and looked at the boy then smirked slightly.

"My lord?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Hm?"

"Wouldn't you rather do something other than standing and watching the storm?" Sebastian asked as Ciel looked at him questioningly.

"I suppose so, What are you suggesting?"

"Would you like to play a game, my lord? "

"Alright" Sebastian smiled lightly and looked down at Ciel.

"Chess bocchan?" After receiving a slight nod, both were walking down the hall.

They soon entered a room and Ciel sat down at a table as Sebastian started setting up the chess board. When he finished, He sat across from his master looked up at his butler.

"Bocchan, would you like to add something to this game?"

"Alright" Sebastian smirked.

"If I win," Ciel started, "I get all the sweets I want any time for a week." Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Alright bocchan. And if I win.." Sebastian paused and then smirked "I get to do what I want to you for a week." Sebastian finished looking at his master whom was blushing lightly and he nodded slightly.

"Lets begin then" The game started.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Checkmate"

Ciels eyes widened slightly as he looked from the chess board and up at the smirking butler sitting across from him. For the first time, Ciel has lost a game. Ciel started to wonder when Sebastian was going to start what they agreed. He looked away, fighting a blush and yawned. It was already dark outside and the storm had stopped. Ciel was tired.

"I am going to bed." Ciel said as he stood and started walking toward the door. Suddenly, he was picked up bridal style and carried to his bedroom. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. And the butler looked back at his master and smiled slightly as he opened the door to the room and sat him on the bed and went to the wardrobe to get Ciel's night shirt then walked back to him.

Ciel looked up at him slightly as he was being changed out of his clothes. Sebastian glanced up at him as he finished and Ciel closed his eyes and layed down. He was covered by a smooth and warm blanket and was almost asleep when Sebastian knelt down on one knee beside the bed and cupped Ciel's cheek in his hand.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he blushed and Sebastian removed the eye patch and set it on the side table. Ciel watched him quietly until his eyes fell closed and he started to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

But before he was completely asleep, Sebastian kissed him gently and whispered in his bocchans ear.

"Good night, my dear Bocchan."

AN:** ahhhh! . i was suppost to get this up 2 weeks ago.. but i got distracted... with.. stuff XD oh well, its up now. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Supprise lesson

~ Day 1 surprise lesson ~

"Good morning bocchan" Sebastian said as he opened the curtains letting in bright beans of light. Ciel groaned slightly and rolled over. Sebastian smiled slightly and and poured tea into the small cup as ciel slowly sat up. The young boy yawned and stretched then took the cup that was held out for him and sipped the tea. Sebastian went to get the clothes for the day out of the wardrobe as ciel sat down the cup on his side table and watched Sebastian silently. Sebastian walked back to him and smiled at the boy as he started undressing ciel. When ciel was dressed, Sebastian tied the eye patch and kissed the boys cheek gently. Ciel blushed and looked at the man. His butler stood back smirking.

"Will their be anything else my lord?" Ciel shook his head and stood walking out of the room and to his study.

Ciel sat in his chair and looked down at the paperwork. He closed his eyes and sighed slightly and laid his head on the desk.

Sebastian knocked on the study door. When their was no response, he opened the door slightly and peaked in. He smiled slightly when he seen his master asleep, his head lay on his arms. Sebastian walked over to him and shook his shoulder slightly as he mumbled in his masters ear.

"Bocchan~" Ciel groaned and his his face in his arms. "Bocchan..." Sebastian said shaking Ciel shoulder softly. Ciel Mumbled and sat up slowly glancing around the room and looked up at Sebastian. The butler just gazed down at him as he smiled, his face close to his masters still. Ciel blushed as he looked up at the butlers slightly glowing eyes.

"Its time for your violin lesson my lord." Sebastian said to the blushing child. Neither moved closer or farther from one another until ciel finally gathered his thoughts and gave a slight nod and stood going to the music room with the tall butler fallowing behind.

The wall paper was pale white with a almost florescent pattern. Their Was a large window in the wide open upstairs room. Their was a small stage three steps high and on the stage sat a large glossy black grand piano. Their was a couple chairs sitting around neatly along with music stands in front of them.

As ciel walked in, Sebastian went to get his masters violin. He handed ciel the violin as the boy sat. Ciel looked up at the demon. The demon looked back at the boy and smiled faintly. Ciel blushed after a moment of staring and looked down. Sebastian took violin bow and placed it under Ciel's chin and tilted it up looking over the young boys blush and then into his eyes.

"Shall we begin, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he never took his eyes off of Ciel's. Ciel nodded and pushed the bow that was under his chin away and looked at the sheets of music and read over a few notes then started to play.

Sebastian watched the boy as he started to slip into the song. Ciel has gotten significantly better at showing emotions through the music he gives him. He smiles softly as ciel closed his eyes and moved into the bridge of the song. Soon ciel finished and opend his eyes.

"That was wonderful, Bocchan." Ciel looked up at Sebastian and tried to fight the blush that was creeping upon his cheeks. He hared blushing this much. It was becoming annoying. Ciel tried to cover up the blush with his hand, but Sebastian smirked and gently moved his masters hand from the cheek.

"Please don't cover up your beautiful blush bocchan, I mush enjoy seeing it," Sebastian paused and leaned closer to Ciel's ear. "Especially if I'm the one that caused it." Sebastian smirked and licked Ciel's ear Making the boy shiver and blush deeper. "That is the end of today's lesson." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear seductively and then claimed Ciel's lips. Ciel closed his eyes and kissed back putting his arms around Sebastian neck pulling him closer. Sebastian smirked and put a arm around Ciel's waist, kissing deeper. Then suddenly Sebastian broke the kiss.

"It is time for me to prepare lunch bocchan." Sebastian said as he licked his lips still being able to taste Ciel's lips on his. Ciel blush deepened at this and nodded slightly. As Sebastian bowed and left, ciel wondered if it was possible for someone to taste so good. He shook his head forcing the taught from his head and quickly walked back to the study to Finnish the paperwork.


	3. Interruptions

~Day 2 passionate touches ~

=Ciel POV=

_I don't know what to say about my butlers actions yesterday. Since we made that deal, I haven't said much to him at all. Every time we are alone he either touches me or kisses me. And I cant do anything but blush and look away. Its annoying me. But, I also cant help but return the passionate gestures. Its hard for me to resist. But perhaps the true problem is I don't want to resist... _

I frowned and looked down at the desk and at the paperwork. Their hasn't been as much lately. I sighed and stood looking out of the window. Their was puddles of water on the cement from the storm still. Besides that it was pretty nice.

When I turned around I seen Sebastian standing in the room right in front of the door with it closed behind him. I watched him, my heart started to beat faster as he stepped closer to me.

"Se-Sebastian?" I said, my throat slightly dry. I cursed myself for stuttering. The butler that was now not even half a foot in front of me leaned down to my face and smirked looking into my eye.

"My my. It seems like bocchan is talking again." He chuckled darkly and stayed close to my face. I resisted kissing him right then and there. Sebastian caressed my cheek lightly with the back of his hand I looked up into his eyes and almost melted at the seductive and caring look in them.

He smirked as he leaned closer our noses touching slightly. His eyes never left mine and in closed my eyes and leaned closer to him...

But before I could reach his lips their was a loud explosion that shook the room and even knocked down a few books from the book shelf.

I opened my eyes and fell to Sebastian's chest who wrapped his arms around me and stood me straight. I looked up at him and could that he was annoyed. I smirked slightly and waved my hand after he hesitantly let go of me.

"Find out what that noise was." I said, like we both didn't already know. He bowed and left the room as I sat back down and then blushed furiously. Did I just try to kiss Sebastian..?

=Sebastian POV=

I bowed and left my bocchan's study. Once I was gone I smiled slightly to my self. And that smile soon grew to a smirk. I walked into the kitchen and glared at the now covered in ashes and smoke cook. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his now afro haired head.

"Ey, sorry about that Sebastian..." Bard said nervously. I sighed and looked around the kitchen.

"Do I dare ask.. What exactly were you doing?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Well.. ya see.. I was eh.. making dinner and then the oven...eh.. exploded.." Bard said awkwardly.

"And why did it explode.. again?"

"It wouldn't cook fast enough so I turned it up and.. lit it.. with my flame thrower." Suddenly embarrassed the cook looked down at his feet avoiding my glare.

"Well clean it up now!" He nodded and stood up strait and saluted then started to clean. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and walked out of the kitchen.

=Ciel POV =

After a few minuets I finished my paperwork and sighed. I glanced outside. The sky was baby blue. Transparent white clouds grazed the sky. Green covered trees and flawless green grass. I stood and walked down the hall and then down the stairs. I smirked slightly as I heard Sebastian yell at the idiotic cook.

When I stepped outside, a gust of relaxing air hit me in the face. I closed my eyes and stood in the doorway feeling the cool breeze on my pale face. I soon felt warm arms embrace me from behind and I looked up to see my butlers warming face.

I blushed slightly and tried not to give in to wanting to lean in to his embrace. I failed. When I leaned back onto his chest I closed my eyes again. Everything bad that has happened to me was forgotten. I felt safe. I always felt safe with Sebastian. No other could replace him.

I looked back up at him to see him looking up at the clear blue sky, a wonderful smile on his face. I couldn't hold back the slight blush as I watched him. And then I soon came to realize, I didn't just like my butler. No, it was more than that. I love him.


	4. The dream

Chapter 4

=Ciel POV=

I looked up from the paper in my hand and up at my butler as he served my tea and cake. Sebastian handed me the tea cup as I sat the paper neatly on my desk with a slight sigh and picked up the cup. The room was silent since he walked in. it been a quiet and boring day. I closed my eyes as I sipped the tea and I sat the cup back on its saucer. When I opened my eyes I found my butler smirking and leaning closer and I looked up into his eyes. I seen pure lust.

I blushes as he kissed me possessively and I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands run down my chest, popping all of the buttons that reached his slim fingers.

Soon all of our clothes were on the floor and I was laying on my desk, legs spread wide as my butler climbed on-top of me. My arms instantly were tangled in his raven black hair as he kissed me intensely. I couldn't help but kiss back and he started to rub my member. My back arched in pleasure and I moaned into the kiss.

Sebastian broke the kiss and started to nip at a nipple as he continued to rub my member. I moaned louder, needing more of his touch. Needing more of him. Wanting more. I opened my eyes and looked down at the demon. He kissed me one last time before he licked down to my member and started to suck. I closed my eyes and moaned when his lips reached the top. As he sucked more my body arched again and-

"Good morning bocchan." I heard Sebastian say as a bright light flooded my bed room. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at the tall black-clad figure now standing beside my bed. I felt my body sticky and hot from the dream and I looked away from him slightly and tried to wipe off the sweat with my blanket by wrapping it around myself. Sebastian glanced at me and raised an eye brow.

"Bocchan..?" Sebastian said watching me oddly.

"H-huh?" I said, the blanket wrapped around me like a over sized puffy winter coat.

"Is everything alright?" He said with slight concern in his voice. I quickly shook my head and answered, maybe too quickly.

"I-im just a bit cold is all." That was the last thing I was at that moment. But he gave a slightly hum as he handed me the tea. I unraveled my hand from the blanket and took the tea and sipped it.

"I will prepare your bath." Sebastian said before he left the room.

As soon as he did I pushed the heavy blanket from me and looked down at my erect member ad frowned and then took my member in my hand and started to rub and squeeze it like he had in my dream. Soon enough I came. I bit my lip and closed my eyes trying not to moan or say anything. Especially Sebastian's name.

I came in to the blanket and then 'accidentally' spilled the tea on the blanket to mask the smell and appearance. As soon as I did and sat the tea pot back on the cart, Sebastian walked in and looked at me and then chuckled faintly.

"Bocchan.. what did you do..?" He asked watching me, a soft look in his eyes. I blinked slightly and looked at the blanket that was now on my lap.

"I got thirsty, so I tried to pour my own tea.." I looked up at him, as he walked to me chuckling lightly as he picked up the blanket and sat it aside.

"Your bath is ready, my lord" I nodded slightly and stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

The bath was quiet and uneventful. I sighed as I stepped out and was dried and dressed. Sebastian looked down at me silently and I looked back up. He then took my cheek in his hand and kissed me gently before he let me go. I kissed back, blushing faintly and walked to my study.

Hours passed and I heard a knock at my door. I looked up from my paper.

"Enter" I said and Sebastian entered the room silently wheeling in the cart. I watched him as he stood beside my desk and I looked down, blushing as I remembered my dream. Tea was set on my desk along with cake and I lifted the teacup to my lips but then the door swung open.

"CIELLLL~~!" Lizzy yelled as she ran to me and glomped me and I nearly choked on my tea.

"E-Elisabeth..!" I yelled surprised and I glanced to my frowning butler. Lizzy then looked at me, frowning.

"I told you ciel! Call me Lizzy!" She smiled widely and then dragged me out of my chair spinning me around. I gasped as I was twirled and then she let me go.

Everything was blurry and I hit a filmier warmth and looked up at the stoic looking butler, But I cold tell he wasn't happy.

"Oh! Ciel im so sorry~!" Lizzy ran over to me frowning.

"I-im OK.." I said standing then Lizzy smiled widely and nodded happily.

"Good thing Sebastian was there~!" She said and then grabbed my hands and twirled me again and I tried not to frown or force her away.

"You look so cute today Ciel~!" She said as she twirled me and then slowed down, not letting me go until she stopped.

"Why are you here Lizzy..?" I asked looking at her.

"I missed you ciel! I cant visit you?" She frowned slightly and I shook my head.

"No, you can.. Do your parents know your here?" At that she looked down slightly and mumbled something like a 'no' and I sighed.

"Well, you don't want them to worry right?" She looked up at me with a small smile and nodded.

"Yes.." She said then suddenly she smiled widely and hugged me tightly. "Well then I guess then I should go~! Bye ciel!" Before I could answer, she kissed me gently and my eyes widen and she giggled running out of the room leaving me in the room alone with a extremely jealous demon.


	5. The anoyance

_ Before I could answer, she kissed me gently and my eyes widen and she giggled running out of the room leaving me in the room alone with a extremely jealous demon. _

=Ciel POV=

I looked behind me and then quickly looked away and started to walk toward the door when a firm hand grabbed my wrist and pulled be back in to the chest of the jealous demon. I gulped slightly and looked up at Sebastian.

His eyes were glowing red. He was frowning, but it soon turned into a evil smirk that made me shiver. He leaned down to my ear, still holding my wrist in his hand.

"I must apologize bocchan, but I really do hate that girl." He chuckled slightly and then suddenly I was forced to a wall. I looked up into Sebastian's fiercely glowing eyes. And then he leaved down and kissed me so hard I choked on air.

He had his hands around both of my wrists which were held against the wall. He practically had his body pressed to mine. I couldn't move.. and I loved it.

I kissed him back and he forced his tongue into my mouth. I gasped as he rubbed his tongue against mine and then moaned as he rubbed his knee against my member. My eyes are closed tightly and he let one of my wrists go to start to undo my clothing. Immediately my free arm wrapped around his neck and fingers tangled with his hair.

He through my vest, jacket, and shirt on the ground as I felt a sudden burst of cold air and I shivered and pushed my self closer to Sebastian. I wrapped my legs around his waist, the only thing that stopped us from being closer was his clothes.

Sebastian let go on my other wrist and I started to pull at his clothes. I felt his lips curl up into a small smirk against my lips and he broke the kiss and looked down at my half lidded, lust filled eyes. He chuckled.

"Why, isn't bocchan being a greedy master today-"

A blood curling scream filled the air. And I quickly looked out of the window and gasped.

Lizzy was laying by a busted carriage. Everything was destroyed. Lizzy was laying by a tree, and her head was busted open. I froze in disbelief and horror. Lizzy was dead.

I looked up at Sebastian. My eyes wide and he looked back at me. His face hardly show much emotion. But I could see a faint flash or sorrow. Not because she was dead, no. It was because he knew I just lost the last member of my family. He hugged me tight and I hugged him, clinging to him. He soon started to dress me.

I raced out of the front door to the dead Lizzy. My face filled with sadness, I leaned next to her. She was surrounded by a pool of her own blood. I looked up at my frowning butler. And then, their was a flash of red out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, a chainsaw was thrown pass my head and right toward Sebastian who dodged and frowned as the thrower stepped out of the forest. "Sebby~" Grell shrieked as he ran out of the forest and attempted to tackle hug Sebastian who was fast enough to dodge. "Why are you here Grell?" Sebastian asked frowning at the red headed shinigami. Grell frowned and crossed his arms. "Ah~! Sebby! Don't act like you don't like me here because that brat is here!" Grell pointed to me and I frowned crossing my arms. "Grell, shut up." I said as I sighed and looked at Lizzy. Grell frowned as he walked passed me and over to Lizzy. "What other reason would I be here than to reap this girl brats soul~? And.. of course.." Grell paused and then ran over to Sebastian and hugged his arm. "To be with my dear Se~bast~Chan~!" I sighed and glared at Grell as he sung Sebastian's name. "Then just reap the soul and lea-" Sebastian's eyes widen as did mine as Grell cut off Sebastian's words with a kiss. I then frowned deeply. I wanted to throw that annoying so called shinigami off of _MY_ Sebastian! But before I could even think Grell was shoved passed my face and Sebastian was whipping off his lips with the back of his gloved hand. "Just reap the damn soul!" I yelled at Grell who was grinning a toothy grin. Then he turned to Lizzy and reaped her soul. "Annoying brat" I heard Grell mumble as he started to leave and then something else about 'William giving him extra work' I then looked at Sebastian who was now hovering over me, a seductive smile on his perfect face. "I apologize about that pest." Sebastian leaned down and blushed his lips ageist my ear. "It seams it is time for bed bocchan~" Then without any other words, Sebastian picked me up and carried me to my room and dressed me. "Good night my bocchan~" Sebastian said as he kissed me and I kissed back, lay down, and fell asleep.


	6. The assiment

=Ciel POV=

_ Fire. Ran through the house as if it was a sheet of thin paper covered with oil. I ran through the halls screaming for my parents in horror. It had to be over 150 degrees. Smoke filled my nose and my lungs as I stopped running and tried to catch my breath. I clutched my stomach. My clothes tatted and torn. Burn marks and my own blood covered my body. _

_ "Mother! Father!" I screamed, trying to gain the strength to find them. I moved my left foot in front of my right and then collapsed on the floor. Coughing severely, I glanced in to the far distance. A figure. A feminine one in a white dress._

_ "M-Mother!" I gasped, trying to get back to my feet, but I could only crawl. I screamed in agony. My knees getting cut every time I move them along the floor that was covered with things like broken glass shards. _

_ When I got to the room I collapsed. I felt my eyes grow heavy and fire flood my body. Then the scene changed._

_ I was in a small cage. My body sore and beaten. Blood stains covered my naked form. Screams of horror and pain filled my ears, and then the metal bared door flew open and a large hand grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out._

_ "Heh, how about this one Rick?" The man said who shoved me too my knees in front of a black combat booted mad man. The man so called rick chuckled and lifted me by my abused arm and I screamed, which me laughed at. _

_ "Yes, such a beauty. Such a shame it wont last long!" Both the men busted out laughing evilly and it sounded like a siren in my ears. The man slammed me on a table and he strapped my wrists and ankles down. Then, he held a knife above my chest. _

_ I looked at the silver dagger in horror. I tossed and turned, trying to break the grasp of the cold, blood stained metal chances at my wrists and ankles. I screamed for help. Anyone. Anything. _

_ And then finally, I screamed louder than I have ever screamed as he pierced my heart with the silver dagger._

I wok up screaming. My body was covered with sweat and my eyes filled with horror from the dream I just had. I brought my legs to my chest, and cradled my self. And then I felt strong arms around my small and shivering body. I looked up to see Sebastian frowning sadly as he watched me.

Immediately I brought my arms tightly around Sebastian's neck and barred my face in his chest, letting all of the pain and agony I've held in for the last 3 years. Sebastian continued to hug me close to his chest, rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"Se-Sebastian..." I whimpered slightly and quietly into his chest.

"Yes bocchan?" I could tell he was worried about why I was like this. But I had no doubt he already knew why. I sniffled and didn't answer for a while. Their was no rush. I loved the feel of his arms around me, comforting me. Eventually I looked up to meet sad eyes frowning slightly.

"N-never leave me.." I said quietly, afraid of what would happen if he never came to help me. Sebastian smiled gently at me and kissed my forehead so sweetly and comfortingly I couldn't help but smile in the slightest.

"I will never leave you bocchan. I would never even dream of such a thing." Sebastian said as he lay me back down on the bed, but I continued to cling to Sebastian. I didn't want him to leave yet. Sebastian continued to smile softly as he understood and he sat on my bed, pulling me on to his lap.

Laying my head on his chest I closed my eyes as he continued to hold me close and kiss the top of my head, neck, cheek, nose, and then finally on my lips. I kissed Sebastian back. The kiss was slow and passionate. He continued to kiss me slow and then broke the kiss.

"Please sleep bocchan, you have a busy day tomorrow. The queen has sent you a letter stating a job for you to do." Sebastian then lay me down softly and kissed me again sweetly. I smiled faintly as did Sebastian. I nodded faintly then closed my eyes and fell asleep with the feel of Sebastian's lips on mine.

"Good morning bocchan~" I heard my butler say as bright beams of light filled my eyes. I rolled over and groaned slightly. I heard my butler chuckle behind me. I felt the end of the bed weigh down as a figure hovered over me. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at my butler.

"Bocchan~" Sebastian purred into my ear lowly. "It is time to get up~" Sebastian then licked down my neck and I bit my lip to preserve a moan, "Or would you like some help~?" I blushed as he ran his hand under the covers and then caressed my back and then around to my member.

I moaned faintly as he ran his fingers along and then he grabbed it, pumping fiercely. I gasped and then trusted into Sebastian's hand, moaning louder. Sebastian purred into my ear as I moaned and then licked my ear, biting it slightly. I moved my hand under my shirt and started to pinch my own nipple, arching my back slightly.

Sebastian then through the blankets to the floor, and pushed me off of my side and onto my back. I looked up to see Sebastian's eyes glowing faintly and he licked down my collar bone and popped the buttons off of my night shirt with his teeth.

Sebastian continued to pump faster and harder as I trusted in to his hand, wanting more. The demon licked down my chest and around a pink nipple and bit it gently. My back arched and I pressed my body against Sebastian's wrapping my arms around his neck and tilting my head back moaning loudly.

Sebastian threw my night shirt onto the floor, and then pushed a finger into me. I gasped and then closed my eyes as I moaned louder. Sebastian sucked on my nipple and I trusted up more wanting more from Sebastian. When Sebastian pushed in another finger, I felt the knot in my stumach tighten and Sebastian trusted his fingers faster.

"Ngh~ Se-Sebastian~! I-im-" My words were stopped with a loud moan of Sebastian name as I came. Sebastian removed his fingers and kissed me.

"Such a wonderful bocchan~." Sebastian said against my lips. I blushed and kept my arms around his neck.

"Such a perfect butler." I said quietly and kissed him. Sebastian then picked me up and carried me to the bathroom to prepare my bath.

After the bath I went to my study to find the letter Sebastian told me of last night. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive:_

_ Over the past few weeks, their has been several rumors of _

_ murders of children and Young adults. I want you to see if_

_ this rumor is true and if it is, stop it as soon a possible. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Queen Victoria _

I sighed and sat the paper back on my desk and looked st the door as it was knocked on.

"Enter." I said as Sebastian walked in with a bow.

"Bocchan, I am going to prepare the carriage for your assignment." I nodded faintly and looked out of the window as he bowed again and left to prepare.

After about fifteen minuets, Sebastian knocked on my door.

"Enter" Sebastian walked in and bowed.

"The carriage is prepared and ready bocchan." I nodded slightly and stood and walked outside.

Once we got in the carriage, Sebastian pulled me onto his lap and he kissed my neck.

"Where to start bocchan?" Sebastian mumbled in my ear. I shivered slightly and looked up at him. He smiled slightly and kissed me gently.

"I suppose the town to investigate." Sebastian gave a slight nod as he told the driver and we headed toward the town.

We both stayed quiet as I zoned out as I looked out of the window. And before I knew it we were at the town questioning residents and investigating about the rumors. Most or the residents said that it was true. But one man really stood out.

"Excuse me sir. May I ask you a few questions?" I said to a man that looked about 36. He had a scratchy beard and a beer belly.

"Eh, sure kid what cha want." The man said looking down at me. I held back a cough. Damn this man smelled horrible! It was like smoke and drugs.

"I would like to ask about those rumors of the killings of children and young men." The man suddenly flinched slightly.

"LIES!" He practically screamed, causing people to look. "N-Nothings true! All these people! Liars!" I blinked slightly then narrowed my eyes because of the way he responded.

"So, you disagree with what everyone is saying about these rumors?"

"Of course! Their lies!"

"Why would you say that?" At this, the man paused.

"Be-Because it just is!" The man yelled then walked away.

I looked up at Sebastian frowning as he nodded slightly.

"We will investigate tomorrow, it is time to go back for dinner bocchan." We then started to walk toward the carriage.

"Sebastian, I want to go to undertakers before we go home." Sebastian bowed slightly and then we started to ride off to undertaker's.

"Helloooo earl~" Undertaker said when we walked in.

"Hello undertaker." Undertaker smiled widely at me and I frowned.

"So~ Why have you come today? Have you finally decided to fit a coffin?" I shook my head.

"We came for information."

"Oh~! You know that comes with a good laugh~ So? Who will be the one to do that? Mr. Butler like always?" Undertaker chuckled and I nodded slightly as Sebastian looked down at me.

"Please wait outside bocchan." I then stepped out side and not long after their was booming laughter . Sebastian then ushered me back inside and I found the undertaker on the floor, holding his sumach trying to catch his breath as he continued to laugh. I started to wonder what Sebastian always did to make him laugh, but I pushed the thought aside.

"Now undertaker, who do you know about the killing of the children and the young adults?" Undertaker looked up at me as he started to stand. The smile never left his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that~" I glared at him.

"What do you know?" Undertaker shrugged.

"No bodies have been brought to me. And no souls have been reaped." My frown deepened and I nodded.

"Very well, thank you undertaker." I turned to leave.

"Ah~ but I do know something." I looked over my shoulder.

"What?"

"At night, there is screaming coming from the abandoned, underground warehouse." I turned around and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Of course earl."

"Alright then. Sebastian, were leaving." Sebastian bowed and then we left undertakers.

When we arrived back at the manner Sebastian prepared my tea as I went to my bed room. I couldn't help but think about the dream I had and I shivered. Soon, their was a knock on my door.

"Enter" Sebastian then walked in and bowed and brought a cup of tea to my bed side and sat it on my side table. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me. We stared in silence until I blushed and looked away.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said as he gently took my chin with two if his fingers and tilted it up so my eyes met his once more. "You are truly beautiful" I blushed as he bent down and kissed me softly. I kissed back and he smiled gently.

"T-thank you, Sebastian.."I said quietly and shyly. I closed my eyes and felt his hand caress my cheek.

"Your welcome my dear Bocchan." He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him. His face was gentle and caring, something I'm not used to seeing. It made me smile slightly and I looked over at the tea. I picked up the cup and sipped it. I closed my eyes as I finished the liquid and I set the cup down.

Sebastian started to undress me and re-dress me in my night shirt. I laid down when he was finished and he kissed me gently.

"Good night bocchan."


	7. Booty shorts

**Author's Note: **

** AHHHH! I'm sorry i haven't updated in... forever... But on 4th of July, i will have a lill cielxsebastian story for ya. Comment! And tell me if you want it a grellxwilliam or a cielxsebastian~! Thank you for reading! **

=Ciel POV=

When I opened my eyes the next morning, now one was in it. I frowned and stretched and found a steaming cup of tea on my bed side table. Next to the tea, I seen a small note.

Bocchan,

Please excuse my absence this morning. Their is something I ordered that needed to be picked up for you. I will be back soon.

Sebastian

I blinked and looked at the note. He didn't tell me he ordered anything. I blushed slightly and took a sip of tea. Not much longer after I finished the tea, their was a knock on the door and Sebastian poked his head in.

"Bocchan, I assumed you would be awake when I came back." I looked at Sebastian and he smiled and stepped into the room with his hands behind his back.

"What was so important that you had to leave this early and not even inform me-" I was caught off by a soft but passionate kiss from my butler. I closed my eyes and kissed back, but too soon it ended and I opened my eyes and Sebastian was holding out a black box with a blue ribbon tied in a bow. I blushed and looked up at him.

"A gift for my lord~" He said as he smiled softly. I reached out and took the box in my hands, hit it on my lap, and pulled on the ribbon undoing the knot. I lifted the lid and folded over the tishue paper that was covering the object and I blushed deeper when I looked down at the piece of clothing.

"W-What is this Sebastian?" I heard my butler chuckle

"Why, I do believe they are booty shorts, bocchan." I looked up at him astonished. I couldn't speak, my cheeks seemed to be dyed deep crimson.

"I couldn't help but think how" Sebastian paused to think of the right word. "Irresistible bocchan would look in them." I felt my cheeks burn at his answer and I sat the black shorts in the box.

"T-thank you.." The words foreign on my tongue. Sebastian started to undress me and then slid the shorts over my hips, his hands lingering as he did so and then buttoned them. I shivered at the lack of covering.

=Sebastian POV=

I slid the shorts onto my bocchan and stood straight. He tried to pull the bottoms of the shorts down as if to make them longer. Ciel finally gave up and sat back on the bed and crossed his legs.

"Satisfied?" He asked looking at me, that blush never leaving his cheeks. I smirked slightly and looked over the young boy with a nod.

"Pleasantly." I chuckled lightly and watched him squirm uncomfortably.

"Sebastian...?" I tilted my head slightly. "What about the assignment from the queen. I am NOT walking around London like this!" He frowned and glared at me. I gave a short sigh and nodded.

"Of course, my lord. I expected as much. Something in London has came up about the case." Ciel blinked and looked up at me curious.

"What..?"

"Some members of the Scotland yard went to investigate the case. They found the hideout of the murders. They have been captured and the case has been closed" The young boy frowned.

"It was my case. Why would they do that?" Ciel pouted slightly and I smiled faintly and leaned over, running a hand over his hip. In return I got a shiver and a blush as he looked away.

"Now you wont have to worry about the others seeing you dressed in such.. appealing.. clothing, my lord." I leaned closer and licked the neck of his skin. Ciel shuddered slightly and held back a moan. I bit down slightly on his neck, not enough to draw blood.

"Sebastian~" Ciel moaned and put his arms around my neck closing his eyes and tilting his head back, I smirked slightly. My bocchan is so sensitive some times..

And I'm not sure I can hold back any longer.

I laid him back as I climbed on top of him, my lips never leaving his neck as he continued to moan. I pulled back and looked in his eyes as he looked back into mine with pure want. I couldn't stop myself as I devoured his lips greedily. I was kissed back deeply and passionately. Ciel broke away for air.

"Se-Sebastian.." The boy blushed and closed his eyes when an explosion, louder than one in the kitchen before, interrupted.

Ciel's eyes widened as I whipped my head to the door and ciel nodded and I quickly ran down the stairs. Knowing something very wrong is going to happen.


	8. Fire

=Sebastian POV=

_Ciel's eyes widened as I whipped my head to the door and ciel nodded and I quickly ran down the stairs. Knowing something very wrong is going to happen._

I ran down the hallway and staircase to find the whole kitchen on fire. Bard lay on the floor being eaten by the flames. I heard a scream as Mey-lin came running with a bucket of water. She looked at me, in panic.

"Mey-lin, get Finnian and put out this fire. I will get bocchan and leave to keep him safe." She nodded and ran to gather finny as I went back to Ciel's room. As I entered, ciel looked up to me, frowning.

"Sebastian, what's going on..?" I frowned and bowed.

"I apologize, but the manner is on fire. We must leave before-"

"WHAT?" Ciel shot up and ran out of the room to be welcomed to crimson flames.

"Bocchan!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my chest holding him tightly and backed to the window and picked him up and covered his head, jumping out of it shattering glass. I raced away from the burning mansion.

I stopped in the forest and looked down at him. Ciel shivered violently in my arms. Not from the cold, but from the past memories. I tilted up his head and looked into his two-colored eyes. He looked back up at me, a mix of sadness and longing. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Bocchan.." Suddenly I was hugged tightly.

"Don't, say, anything." Ciel looked up at me. "Take me to the town house." I bowed my head and started to make my way to the town house, ciel tightly in my arms.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}+{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}

When I reached the town house, Ciel was fast asleep in my arms. I entered and laid him on the bed in the master bedroom, dressed him in the oversized dress shirt that was in the spare clothes that was kept in the house. I looked at Ciel and smiled softly. Then left to prepare the house in the morning.

The next morning I walked into the bedroom and froze when I seen the purple haired prince. Ciel was already up. And according to how Soma was sitting on the bed, he probably jumped Ciel. I frowned and then knocked on the door, and Ciel looked at me and nodded slightly for me to enter.

"Bocchan, I have brought your tea. And I seam to have failed to address that Prince Soma was here." I bowed and walked into the room and poured the tea, also having enough for Soma.

"Its fine Sebastian!" Soma said as he smiled and sipped the tea. I smiled and bowed to him thankfully. Even though the smile was fake, it was still believable. But Ciel knew better and frowned and I looked at him.

"Bocchan, would you like me to get the mansion ba-"

"No." My eyes widened slightly as he cut me off.

"My lord, are you sure-"

"Sebastian! I said no." Ciel said frowning as he looked at me. "I do not want to have to go through all of that again. One time is enough. Especially something like that." I nodded slightly in understanding and Ciel turned to Soma. "You will have to find somewhere else to me. The town house isn't as large as the mansion, which has burned down.." Ciel shook his head and continued. "Soma, I will give you the money for a room at an inn. Until you find one, you might as well stay here." Soma smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ciel! Always looking out for your big brother!" Ciel flinched as Soma went to hug him.

"You are not my.." Ciel shook his head and sighed and looked at me."Sebastian, prepare breakfast for us. I also want you to eat with us too." I smiled slightly and bowed as Ciel smirked. I turned to leave and then went to the kitchen to prepare.

•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}+{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}

I walked into the living room where Ciel and Prince Soma was and I bowed.

"My lord, breakfast is ready." Ciel nodded and stood, along with the purple haired goof, and we went to the dining room. I pulled out Ciel's chair as he sat and then served breakfast.

"I have prepared a cheese omelet with green and red peppers. On the side if fresh strawberries and grapes. The tea is camomile." I bowed and then sat and after Ciel started to eat, I did as I was instructed to.

After breakfast, I collected the plates and Ciel decided we would help Soma find an inn to stay at. I nodded faintly and prepared a carriage. When in finished, I rode Soma and Ciel to the town.

=Ciel POV=

I stepped out of the carriage and looked around at the busy town. The faster we find this nitwit a inn, the faster we can get him out of the house! I sighed and started to walk, Sebastian behind me and Soma in front of me.

"Oh Ciel!" Soma said pointing to a store window. It was a little horse carousel. "What is that! Its gorgeous!" I nodded slightly. I really did like carousels.

"Its a carousel. You turn a nob at the bottom, and the horses go around while music plays." He looked down at me with sparkling eyes.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I nodded in slight agreement as we continued to walk.

After a while we finally, we came across a small inn. We entered and Sebastian stepped forward to talk to the man behind the desk.

"Hello, we would like one roo-"

"Were all out of rooms." The man caught off Sebastian who frowned and bowed.

"Thank you anyways." The old man grunted as we left.

Night soon came as we made our way to the house. And nothing. All of the inns were booked that was around. Sebastian prepared dinner and then I was tucked in and I looked up at Sebastian as I remembered something..

Their is only one more day of the bet left.


	9. Its an order

=Ciel POV=

I awake with a start. A scream erupted through the mini mansion as I sat up quickly, my eyes wide as Soma ran into my room and onto my bed. It was still dark outside and I looked at the shook prince. Sebastian also came into the room, with a frown. I looked up at him.

"Prince Soma, why, if I may so ask, did you scream?" Sebastian asked,slightly annoyed I could tell. But Soma, who was very close to me in my bed, Couldn't. A blush forced its way on my cheeks as he snuggled closer and I stood, making him fall on his face, where I was just sitting. Sebastian noticed the blush and frowned deeper and I looked up at him as he looked back at me. I blushed deeper, remembering the past week and looked away. But one thing is sure, I want him.

"Theirs a rat!" I frowned and sighed,

"That's all?" Soma nodded and shrived and I looked up at Sebastian who looked down at me. "Sebastian, get rid of the.. 'rat'" He bowed and then went to the guest room. I looked back to see Soma asleep in my bed. How can someone fall asleep so quick? And after such a thing happening? I glared and then leaved the room and walked halfway down the hall when suddenly I was pinned to the wall. I looked up to see Sebastian holding me against the wall, his eyes glowing dimly. Something told me he knew Soma was asleep.

"Bocchan~" He leaned down and licked my ear. I bit my lip as he started to nibble and I tried to press myself closer to him, but was held firmer against the wall. The butlers lips traveled down my neck and nipped at the skin. I moaned faintly and leaned my head to the side, but then he pulled away.

"Sebastian.." I said, short of breath as I looked up into his lust filled eyes and before I could say anything else, I was met with lips against my own. I was kissed deep, fiercely, and passionately. I kissed back as he let go of my arms, I put them around his neck and he put his around my waist.

I moaned into the kiss as Sebastian pressed himself against me. The kiss was deepened when Sebastian's tongue slipped between my lips and rubbed against my tongue. But he soon pulled away as a purple haired prince came along. I could hear Sebastian growl slightly.

"I-is the rat gone?" Sebastian and I both looked at each other and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. _'No, your still here.'_

"Of course." Sebastian said with a bow. Soma gave a sigh of relief and smiled. I sighed and then something came across my mind.

"Where is your servant, Agni is his name I believe?" Soma blinked and looked at me.

"Oh!" Soma exclaimed and smiled. "He is looking for hotels! He should be back soon." Soma smiled more and I sighed once again.

"Lovely." I mumbled which turned into a yawn. At the corner of my eye I seen Sebastian check his pocket watch. I blushed when I realized I was watching the man.

"Bocchan, it is quite early for you to be up. Would you like to go back to sleep for a while?" All I did was nod and walk past the prince and I walked to my bedroom, crawled in the bed and tiredly curled up, hiding a blush as I imagined Sebastian's lust filled eyes above me. I pushed the thought away. We couldn't do _that_ here right? That 'prince' is still here.. Soon, I felt myself start to drift away in sleep.

"Bocchan~" I heard Sebastian purr in my ear. His hot breath against my skin. My want for him grew even more as I couldn't hold back a tiny moan. A whole week of teasing! Teasing! I groaned mentally and then moaned as I felt Sebastian's teeth bite my ear and then down to my neck. "Its time to wake." He said as he licked his way across my neck.

I felt his arm snake around my waist as I was pulled closer, gasping as I felt something hard rub against me. I smirked slightly and rubbed against Sebastian's hard, clothed member. Suddenly, I was rolled over and was looking at Sebastian. He smirked and kissed me roughly.

I moaned into the kiss and wraped my legs around his. I pressed closer to Sebastian as he ground against me and pulled away from the kiss, letting me breathe. I panted as he talked quietly into my ear.

"Bocchan~.. Bocchan.. Bocchan." 

Suddenly, my eyes flew open. I was laying in my bed.. the curtains open and the sun raised high. I felt hot and I was panting. I groaned as I heard Sebastian chuckle lowly.

"Someone was having a fun dream~" I growled and chucked my pillow at him which, of course he easily dodged. I sighed.

"Shut up." I said, glaring at him, sure my face was 20 different shades of red. "I want a bath. And we will be going back to town to look at more hotels." Sebastian smirked and purred.

"Of course my lord~?" I suddenly heard Sebastian whisper in my ear, very seductively. I bit my lip.

"J-just shut up and get my bath ready!" Sebastian smiled and bowed, leaving. Once he was gone I groaned. Another dream? I moved the blankets to find myself half aroused. I closed my eyes and rubbed the member, a soft moan coming out of my mouth.

Suddenly, the door flew open as Soma ran in but froze at the door way and blushed. "C-Ciel! What are..." I blushed deeply.

"I have.. a small problem.." I said, looking away. Soma tilted his head.

"Oh? Then I must help my best friend!" Soma walked over to me and started to rub my member. Not expecting it, I gasped loudly.

"S-Soma! What are you doing!" I said, trying to not let the pleasure bleed through my voice, but it was coded in it. Soma only smiled wide.

"Helping Ciel-san!" His rubbing got faster as I moaned. My eyes closed as I imagined Sebastian, rubbing me. I moaned louder at the thought and then I heard a low growl that sent cold shivers down my spine, but also made my cheeks turn colors because it was none other than Sebastian, seeing Soma.. rub me.. I looked at Sebastian and my heart skipped a beat.

Sebastian's eyes were lowing dangerously. I could see his long canine teeth as he growled again. Soma yelped, seeing a black shadow forming around the demon. I cant explain why I loved Sebastian like this. Maybe because it is because of me?

Soma backed away, standing. Sebastian walked over to Soma and mumbled something to him, making Soma flinch. I figured it was a threat, the way he smirked demonically at him then pounced me and pinned me down to the bed. Sebastian's eyes were glowing like fire as he stared into my eyes and I stared into his. Sebastian suddenly kissed me hard and roughly, biting at my lips and grinding hard against me. I gasped a moan as he ground his member against my now fully erect one.

I pushed closer, not letting anything stop us now. My night shirt was literally torn from my body and my lips were abandon as Sebastian bit at my neck. I moaned, grinding hard into Sebastian.

"You." Sebastian kissed my ear, whispering lowly into it. "Are." Sebastian bit at my ear. "Mine." Sebastian kisses me hard again, his tongue found its way in my mouth. I moaned, pushing closer to the demon wrapping my legs around his hips. His hand slid down my chest as he pinched a nipple then suddenly...

"Prince Soma? Are you here?" I growled and pulled away, glaring at the door then Sebastian. Sebastian, also obviously angered by the intruder of the house, pulled away and dressed me quickly in the clothes he prepared.

As soon as he finished dressing me, Agni burst in. "Prince! I couldn't find a hotel in London." Agni bowed to Soma.

"Hm.. We could try another town I suppose.." Soma said, thinking. I looked out of the window, glaring as I mumbled.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

After a bit, Sebastian came back. "The carriage is prepared. I deeply apologize that I have failed to prepare breakfast. But, we may be able to stop at a diner and have a meal before out motel searching." Sebastian said. I nodded, looking at him and stood.

"That is fine Sebastian." I said and walked past the butler and to the carriage as everyone followed.

After a long and annoying carriage ride with the two bozos, I had a headache. I sighed relived as Sebastian opened the door of the carriage. I stepped out of the carriage and looked at the diner. It was joyful and family oriented. Sebastian opened the door as I walked inside.

Once we were seated, I looked at the menu. Soma and Agni talked excitedly, as I stared out of the window. Then beside me I heard Sebastian.

"Bocchan, may I sit beside you? It seams the other seats are taken." I just nodded as I felt Sebastian's thigh blush against mine. I blushed and stared out of the window hiding it. After a bit I heard heels and looked up at the blonde waitress.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Sebastian then told her everyone's order. Soma ordered a omelet with apple juice, Agni wanted sausage and orange juice. I wanted pancakes with hot tea. I then waited, for my meal and sighed, becoming bored in the chatty diner.

The drinks came first. Sebastian poured me a cup of tea and added the sugar and milk that was offered. When he finished, I took the cup and sipped the tea.

I zoned in and out of the conversations Agni and his master were having. It would seam as if I had grown an odd interest in the stone and grass that was outside the window.

"Ciel!" I heard Soma yell my name, making me jump slightly and notice the pancakes in front of me. I took the fork and stared to eat.

"Bocchan~.." Sebastian mumbled, putting a hand up to cover his mouth. "Are you alright~?"

"I am fine Sebastian." I said simply, trying to ignore the tone he used. I looked at him, seeing him looking down at me. I couldn't find myself look away as he leaned closer. A soft cloth was put to the corner of my mouth as Sebastian wiped the crumbs. I blushed, looking into his eyes and he smirked and pulled away like nothing happened. This teasing is really starting to annoy me..

After we finished the food and about 2 hours of walking and looking for a hotel, I was suddenly pulled into an alley way and pinned to the wall. I looked up at see Sebastian and I blushed. He pressed against me and kissed me passionately. I moaned softly and looked up at him lustfully.

"S-Sebastian..-"

"Ciel-Sama~! Sebastian-Dono?" I sighed and mumbled.

"They have to go.." Sebastian nodded and then lead me out of the alley to find a worried Soma and Agni.

"We thought we lost you!" Soma said. "Now common! We have to find a hotel!" I was then dragged by Soma down the side walk. I sighed. This will be a long day..

After 5 hours of traveling, we found a small, hotel. My legs were tired and numb, I was tired myself. We walked into the hotel and Sebastian asked if their was any rooms free. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until the man said yes. Soon, The others were checked in as I started to fall asleep. My eyes closed as I felt arms lift me and a all too familiar sent filled my nose. I snuggled slightly into Sebastian, thinking about how childish I must look. I ignored the thought and I kissed Sebastian's chest and then fell into a deep sleep.

~•••~

"Good morning bocchan." Sebastian said, opening the curtains. I opened my eyes slightly. I was in the town house, dressed in my night shirt. I sat up and yawned and looked up at Sebastian. I expected at least _something! _His tone was normal. He made no moves, no looks like he has all week! It is driving me crazy! I took the cup that was handed out to me and sipped the tea.

"Is their something the mater bocchan?" Sebastian looked at me, tilting his head slightly. I scowled and shook my head.

"Nothing at all." I said as he undressed me. Still nothing. No side touches, no caring caresses. Nothing. At. All. I hid a growl and looked the other way as he dressed me again.

After he finished and was about to leave I growled. "You bastard." Sebastian turned and looked at me, now smirking, his eyes glowing dimly.

"Now now bocchan. You should not use such language."

"Do you think I care? I sold my soul to a demon!" I Said, frowning at him. He watched me amused.

"Oh~? Then what did I do?" He started to walk to the bed.

"You tease me all week... I cant keep you out of my dreams. They come along and fuck everything up... Sebastian.." I said, looking up at Sebastian who was in front of me.

"My lord~?" Sebastian purred. Suddenly, I grabbed his tie and forced his lips to mine as I kissed him hard and deep.

Laying back on the bed, he climbed on top of me his hands caressing my sides and hips. I pulled away.

"No mater who intrudes, no mater what happens. Do not stop. That is an order." Sebastian's eyes glowed and he bowed his head to my ear.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said seductively and lowly and he had a faint growl in his words. Sebastian kissed my ear and down my neck, stopping at my bow tie. He pulled one of the strings with his teeth undoing the bow. His hands worked quickly to undo both out clothes and soon we both were naked.

Sebastian kissed me hard as he pinched an nipple. He pulled away and put three fingers in front if my mouth. I leaned up and ran my tongue slowly across the fingers, never taking my eyes off of Sebastian's.

When Sebastian pulled his fingers away, he poked one at my entrance. I blushed and closed my eyes as he pushed it in and wiggled slightly.

"It will hurt a bit bocchan.." Sebastian then added a second finger and started to stretch me. I gasped and stared up at the ceiling. I moaned as a third finger was added and Sebastian sucked my member. I moaned louder, thrusting into his mouth and he pulled away from me. I looked up at him.

"Seb-" I was cut off with Sebastian pinning me down and kissing me roughly and deep as He pushed into me. I moaned loudly into the kiss as he started to thrust deeper and faster. My back arched into Sebastian as I moaned louder.

Sebastian bit my neck, leaving several marks as I trusted back into Sebastian. I grabbed at Sebastian's shoulders and clawed him slightly. I blushed as I heard Sebastian moan faintly in my ear.

"S-Sebastian~ I-i.." Sebastian Wasted no time to thrust as hard and fast as he could, earning a loud scream from me as I came hard when Sebastian slammed into my prostate. I felt Sebastian release inside me and I blushed, moaning slightly as I panted.

Sebastian pulled out and laid beside me and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. My eyes closed as I felt weak from the amount of energy I just used. I smiled up at Sebastian who smiled back and he kissed me lightly.

"Sebastian.." I said quietly.

"Yes Bocchan~?"

"I'm glad you won the game.." Sebastian chuckled and kissed me lightly.

"I am glad too." Sebastian mumbled lowly in my ear as I fall into a slumber.

/End/


	10. Announcement

A/N

Hello~

So I am writing a new christmas fic and i would like some feed back. It is called The nutcracker. Of coursed baised off the ballet and movie. Here is the preview.

Ciel on the couch. The dark room was only lit by a dim candle, making the glossy window shine that illuminated the falling white cristles and the unlit christmas tree twinkle. Ciel's head was layed on a pillow, waiting to be over taken by the peaceful dark sleep. Ciel's deep blue eyes closed and as he was at the brink of sleep, the grand father clock went off in the living room. It was Christmas. But over the years, to ciel, it has lost the magic it had when he was a kid. He learned at a young age their was no such thing as a santa, as a father christmas. Indeed, the festive noel was just a day or two for famialy to get together in one small home, make lots of noise and then go home, secretly talking behind everyones backs. This exactly was why he was laying on the couch, since they lived in only a small town house. Ciel mentaly shook his head. Damn hollidays.

A few moments after that thought, wings were heard from the clock. Ciel's eyes blinked awake tirdly. The owl that popped its head out as the hours passed seemed to come to life. Ciel sat up slowly as he rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasnt imagining just his eyes playing tricks, as one might say.

Please review. i know the spelling is bad, i dont wanna revise right now. Thank you!

And thank you all for the amazing reviews and replies i got from 'the game'.

...

And im sorry for all of you who lost THE game.


End file.
